Emily
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Chris never counted on falling in love. He only dated Blaineley to get their new movie some free publicity, but when he met her sister, everything went downhill for him. As he lays dying, he will tell you all about his one true love. A love story, unlike many you may have read before.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

**Chapter 1: Hindsight**

As the life oozes right out of me, I take one last look at my dear Blaineley's face. I see her hurt, her anger, her hate, written into her face. It's her eyes, they speak the million things the tongue is incapable of. I suppose I deserve it, I did a terrbile thing, after all.

It's funny, but I never really intended to do what I did, and had it not been for the many stupid and crappy decisions I've made in my life, I'd probably be safe and sound in some dingy old cabin by Newfoundland, rocking back and forth in my chair, trying to get some rest from a hard day's work. I probably could have made some better decisions in my life, but they say hindsight is 20/20 vision. One thing's for sure, though: I probably wouldn't be dying like this if I made some wiser decisions.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Let me take you back to the very beginning, to the start of how the mighty Chris McLean fell...

It all started during my contract renewal for season eight of Total Drama. It was going to be Total Drama: Heroes Versus Villains, and it was going to be the best season yet. They already had most of the contestants signed up, including old time fan favorites Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Dawn and Owen. I guess they didn't have anything better to do with their lives, the bunch of losers. Then again, I was trying to re negotiate my contract to host this crap fest, so who was I to talk?

"Chris, you're just not a hot draw on TV anymore." Stan Michael is the producer for Total Drama. He's also an ass hat. "Season seven was a huge decline in ratings, and frankly we're pulling ALL the big guns for season eight. We're already betting too much on this idea of bringing back old contestants, and frankly, we feel paying your usual salary is something we can't afford anymore."

"You can't have Total Drama without me! I've been hosting this show for seven seasons straight! In fact, I AM Total Drama!" I've a name smaller than my ego, to be certain.

"Chris, this isn't negotiable, OK?" Stan furrowed his brow. "You either take a smaller salary, or you walk out. We already have some new shows lined up in case Total Drama tanks."

"But Total Drama is the hottest show on TV!" I slammed my fist unto his desk.

"Was, Chris. Was." He took out a graph. "Season four saw our first decline in ratings. Seasons five and six were absolutely ravaged by the critics AND the blogosphere. And let's not get into season seven..."

"Well gee, you didn't give it a chance!"

"We gave it plenty of chances!" Stan was pretty mad. "You tell me how a show with three million dollars worth of advertising is going to get a third of the audience of some shitty sitcom about kids in a choir group!"

"I don't know!" I had raised my hands up in the air in defeat. "I gave it my all, OK?"

"It's over, Chris. This is the last season of Total Drama." Stan sighed. "It's the way shows go."

I was so mad. Total Drama was more than just my favorite job, it was also my pet project. I thought I was the reason Total Drama was so huge. Well, that and the drama. I mean, why did people even bother watching the first season? Because of ME, that's why! That's what I thought...

I had called up my agent, Janet Sliver. I knew she'd be able to get me a new job. It took her three days, but she eventually did...

A crappy romantic comedy about this guy who meets this girl...Oh hell. Let's say it was a very by the numbers comedy. There was going to be a make-over scene, a wedding scene, and one of the lines to be spoken by the female lead, and I shit you not, was 'How many times must I date the wrong guys before meeting Mr Right?' Anyway I signed on because a paycheck's a paycheck.

It was two days before we were to begin shooting. I remember that phonecall like it was yesterday...

"Chris? Listen, it's Janet."

"Hey Janet, what's up?"

"Let me cut to the chase. This movie's shit and we both know it. It's gonna get ravaged by the critics, and unless there's no other Rom-Coms that weekend, it won't last." Janet typed something onto her computer. "I've been talking with your co-star's agent, and we've agreed on a plan: Date her."

"How in hell..." I never got to finish that sentence.

"It's the Hollywood love story. Handsome movie star meets beautiful movie star on set, they fall in love, and they start dating. Women will eat this shit up!" She giggled. "Her name's Blaineley O'Hallaran. You've met before."

Of course, back during season 3 of Total Drama. She was a bitch.

"Yeah, I remember her." I sighed. It was a warm summer evening. "Fine, set up a dinner date, then."

"Alright, Chris, but we'll need more than that. I need you to call her up yourself, and invite her to dinner. Here's the idea: You will make reservations in person. Afterwards, we'll 'alert' the paparazzi about your date, in which case you will be besieged by many photographers trying to get a glimpse of your mystery lady. That alone will get people talking and guessing. Set a reservation on the day after you start shooting this picture, got it?"

"I got it." Of course, make it believable that we've met and gotten interested in each other.

That's how it all started...

She was right. No sooner did I make the reservation, I was swarmed with paparazzi. Hundreds upon hundreds of blogs were all up and about who was my mystery woman. I read some in my spare time, to get a chuckle or two. These guesses were simply hilarious. Scarlett Johanson? Amanda Bynes? Kim Kardashian? I wish...

No one expected it to be my co star, Blaineley. The night of our date, she and I were lovey dovey for the cameras. I counted how many paparazzi there were. Five in plain sight (amateurs) and three that were at least trying to be discreet. They ate up our date; on the next day, every tabloid in Canada was abuzz about our romance.

What they didn't know was that everything we did, every word we spoke, was scripted. Me pulling the chair for her? In the script. Complimenting her perfume? In the script. Giving her flowers and chocolate? In the script. Hell, even the brand of chocolate was in the script. It went about flawlessly.

I was so glad my car had tinted windows. That way, the paparazzi couldn't see how bored I was driving her back home.

"Not bad. You're a decent actor." She said to me. "So, we need to get the next script ready."

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" I didn't particularly care what she wanted to do. "I mean, I'll just drive you home, right?"

"Chris, you suck at improv." At that moment, her phone had chimed. "Oh look, date ended an hour ago and already the blogosphere is acting up."

"Who's chiming in?" I smirked.

"Oh, just a bunch of Tumblr kids. Ha ha ha, look at this, they're all like 'OMG Blaineley's dating Chris from Total Drama, TRU LUV!' Bunch of dumb kids." I never particularly liked her laugh.

"This time tomorrow, all the big name bloggers will be talking about this night." I smirked.

"Big name blogger, now there's an oxymoron." She laughed again. I was annoyed. "Seriously, considering how much they make out of their blogs, plus the paparazzi's salaries, we should be given tax cuts!"

"Yeah. We ARE job creators after all!" I laughed along with her. A fake laugh.

I never liked her at all.

I drove her to her house. As I got out, I took a moment to admire her mansion. Not bad, I'd say a fifteen bedroom mansion, probably an indoor pool. I personally prefer outdoor pools, but whatever. I went to open the door for her, when I noticed an amateur photographer trying to sneak a picture of us. I took Blaineley's hand, and helped her get out.

"Check it out, we've been followed." I whispered to her.

"Come inside. Let's improvise." She whispered back. I gave a very noticeable grin, which I know that dumbass photographer captured on film. I followed her inside.

"Close the curtains, please." She pointed me to some curtains. I helped her close them all, must have been about ten or twelve. "OK smartass, you can stay the night, just pick any empty room you find."

"Cool." I smirked at her. "Guess no loving for me tonight. A night in an empty bed, how sad."

"I figured your right hand would be company enough for you." She raised an eyebrow at me, with that cocky grin of hers. At that moment, a light from upstairs. I noticed Blaineley's eyes had widened. A young girl had descended from the second floor. She had white skin, brown hair up to her thighs, skinny legs, thin build all around. Though I could not get a good look at them at that moment, I would later learn that she had green eyes, too. She was about five feet, three inches tall.

"Mildred? What's going on?" Her voice was soft, somewhat like a little girl's voice. I chuckled; I had forgotten her real name was Mildred.

"Emily, go back to bed now, it's late." Blaineley had turned the girl around, pushing her to go up the stairs.

The girl yawned, then went back upstairs. She never noticed me, I guess. It's for the best.

"My little sister." Blaineley sighed, not looking at me. "She lives with me while she attends her super special school."

"What special school?"

"Don't ask, it's not your concern, got it?" She snapped at me. "Just pick a room, go to sleep, and get the hell out of here come the morning, got it?"

It's funny, how often the first impression you get of someone tends to be wrong. You meet someone you think is amazing, and when you get to know them, they turn out to be shit. Then you meet someone unassuming, and when you get to know that person, you find out how he or she is actually incredible. And sometimes, you meet someone in a fleeting moment, and there isn't enough time to even get an impression of him or her. But then, that person turns out to be someone so amazing, your whole life changes.

Emily was like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

**Chapter 2: Morning Sunshine**

I suppose this is what I wanted in life, back when I was a kid. Mom did all she could to make me a celebrity...

I woke up that morning at around 8. I suppose it was late for most other people, but for me it was ungodly early. If I don't have to work, I get up in the afternoon. Anyway, I woke up, and opened a window. It was starting to rain a little. I hate rainy mornings. I was hungry, so I went to see if Blainely would be kind enough to have some food for me.

I merely followed my nose. I smelled eggs, bacon, maybe some sausage. I entered what I thought was the dining room. That is where I saw her, Emily.

"Hey..." I didn't understand why I remembered her name, but I pretended not to. I don't know why I did that either.

"Hi...I'm Emily." She smiled at me. Her smile was gorgeous.

"I'm Chris. Chris McLean. Maybe you've heard of me." I said that more as a statement than a question. So big was my ego back then.

"Uh..." Her hesitation got on my nerves a little.

"I hosted Total Drama for seven seasons?" I said with masked annoyance.

"I don't watch reality TV, sorry." She smiled meekly at me. Her smile did diffuse my annoyance. Just a bit.

"I've starred in a few movies? Including _Timmy _and _Greatmington?_" I chuckled at the cute way she shook her head. Anyone else, I would have exploded. What was it about this girl? I didn't know it then... "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you Mildred's boyfriend?" It was then I realized that she wore glasses. She looked cute.

"Uh...we only recently started dating..." I shrugged. "But..."

"When did you meet? How did you ask her out?" She was a curious girl.

"It's complicated. By the by, where is she?"

"She left a few minutes ago." She ate a spoonful of oatmeal after she said that. "She said she had to work."

"Hard working gal." I snickered. "Anyway..."

"How old are you?" She asked me as she looked at me with those big eyes of hers.

"How old do you think I am?" I gave her a grin.

"I don't know, like, 28?"

"I'm thirty six." I was quite flattered.

"Wow. You're old."

"Am not!" I was quite annoyed. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." She smiled.

"Still just a kid, then!"

"Am not!" She got up. I had noticed then how thin her legs were. She was wearing these short shorts. "I'm officialy a teenager!"

"Nope, you're a kid." I teased her. "You're not a teen until you can drive."

"Says who?"

"Everyone. It's the law." I enjoyed teasing her back then. I should have seen it for what it was: an early sign of what was to come.

"No it isn't." She tried to get on her tippy toes to match my height. It was cute when she did that.

"Yes." This went on for seven more minutes. At the end, I looked at my watch, noticing that I too had work that day.

"Oh, I'm so glad I get a day off from school today. You have to work, though, too bad!" She stuck out her tongue at me. "Neener neener!"

"Oh shut up, kid." I playfully bopped her on the head. "One day you'll be working too."

"Yeah? Well I'll have a cool job, a way cooler job than yours!" She stuck out her tongue at me once more.

"Yeah, sure kid." I gave her a pat on the head. "See ya, off to work I go."

"Bye old guy!" She stuck out her tongue at me once more. I merely chuckled. I didn't know at the time why I was putting up with her so much...

It was when I was at the film lot that I started thinking about my fake relationship with Blaineley. She had given me a wave, then shoved a PDA right in my face.

"One hundred and twenty one Tumblrs, fifteen Facebook pages, and eighteen Celebrity Bloggers. Not bad, eh Chris?" She smiled at me. "We keep this up, the movie will be a big hit!"

"Yeah, let's keep it up then, Mildred." I said her real name in a whisper, just loud enough to hear. Her widened eyes brought a smile to my face.

"Listen, fagot. I will put up with a lot for the sake of my career. I will date you, I will kiss you, I will even have sex with you if that is what it takes for me to remain relevant as a celebrity. But don't for a minute get comfortable with me, or I WILL make you suffer." She whispered back. "This whole thing is for my career only, you understand? No one calls me that, except for my family!"

"OK, OK. Geesh, bite my head off, why don't ya?" I whispered to her.

"Oh Chris, you're such a tease!" She playfully, and lightly, slapped me. I heard at that moment a camera's shutter. She had a good eye for the paparazzi.

There was no time for that, however. We had a scene to film. My character's name was Eli, hers was Joanna. You would not believe the shitty dialogue this movie had...

"_Hi. What's your name?" Eli asked. "I'm Eli."_

"_I'm Joanna." She responded. "It's so nice to actually meet a man who's not a complete jerk in this town."_

"_Yeah? Well, I think it's nice to meet a girl who's not fake." Eli sighed. "I am so sick of fakes, I want someone who's real!"_

"_Well, maybe, someday, you'll meet a real girl." She winked at him. "Or maybe you already did."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

**Chapter 3: New Friend**

"_I don't know, Joe." Eli sighed. "I mean, she's way too cool for that. How's a loser like me get the attention of the coolest woman on Earth?"_

_Joe sighed. "Just be you. If you're not good enough for her, she's not good enough for you."_

"Cut! That's a wrap, everybody!" The director, Don Fisher, had gotten off his fat ass at last. "OK everyone, see you tomorrow!"

"About time." I had muttered under my breath. The guy who played Joe, my character's best friend, was an ass called Dan Freebird. I personally thought, at the time, he wouldn't get far in this business. "Hey Dan, you're pretty good out there."

"Thanks McLean." He smiled at me. "You think I could be an actor someday?"

"Aren't you already an actor?" I was running out of patience at that moment.

"I mean, a big name actor."

"Ah, like me?" The half second hesitation of his really annoyed me. I wanted to tell him 'fat chance'. I wanted to tell him his performance alone could probably sink this shithole of a movie. But I didn't. "In a few years, maybe. Depends on luck."

"Luck? What about hard work?" He was outraged.

"It's all about what parts you get. You can take a bad film as seriously as you want, it will still be a bad film. Get a good agent, let him or her get you the roles. You do your thing, and the rest is up to how the public likes you." I was angry at that moment. I wanted him gone. "You can be the next Humphrey Boggart, but if all you get is shitty scripts, you're done. You won't get ahead, and you'll be stuck doing straight to DVD and Made for TV movies."

"Oh..." He slumps away. At that moment, I had smiled at myself. Looking back, I was the world's biggest asshole at the time...

Luck. I'd like to think I made my own luck when it came to life. I'd like to think I was just being an asshat to that guy, for the sake of being an asshat.

But that isn't the truth.

I was just leaving the studio when I saw Blaineley talking on the phone. Something inside me told me to stay and wait for her to finish. Maybe it was fate, I'm not sure. I saw her sigh, close her phone, then walk out of her own powder room.

"Hey Chris, good. Listen, I need you to come with me." She grabbed my hand. "I need to pick up Emily from her school."

"Wow, this late?" I had looked at my watch. It was already past six in the evening.

"She likes staying in after hours." She sighed. "Anyway, if we go together, it'll make us seem more like a couple."

"Yeah, let's go." I followed her to her car. We got in, she drove. It was a few minutes before we were in front of Emily's school. The school was huge, like one of those special schools you often seen in big movies about private school romances where the female lead is a rich girl who has to choose between the working class boy and the rich asshole who likes her for her ass only. I always hated those kinds of schools.

I had never been in one, however. Until that day.

This school was bigger on the inside, if such a thing were possible. Of course, since it was mostly empty, maybe that helped make it seem bigger than it was. I wouldn't know, I stopped attending regular schools when I was a kid, and had been privately tutored for most of my life...

hated it.

Blaineley and I walked the halls, looking for Emily. We separated, covering more ground that way. I wish she had called, though. I think a lot of shit could have been prevented that way.

I found her in an empty classroom. She was singing Diana Ross' "I'm Coming Out." She was quite good at it, in fact it was the best cover of that song I had heard all my life.

_There's a new me coming out_

_And I just had to live_

_And I wanna give_

_I'm completely positive_

_I think this time around_

At that moment, I joined her in singing. I couldn't help myself, she just made that song come alive in a way only Diana herself could!

_I'm coming out!_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show!_

She stopped and turned around to look at me. She was quite embarrassed, but I just kept singing.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked her, laughing my ass off.

"Don't make fun of me!" She stuck her tongue out at me. "I just like singing is all."

"You should go on Canadian Idol. You'd win for sure!" I told her.

"No way." She laughed nervously. "I'm not good enough. Besides, they'd make me change all I am."

"True." I sighed. "But you can be a big star with those pipes! Though I bet you get that all the time."

"Actually...you're the first." She blushed. I didn't know why, but that made me sad. I know now why, though.

"But I won't be the last." I told her. She and I spent an entire hour just singing. She was phenomenal. It was magical, really. I felt so relaxed, so free...

_One day I looked up and there you were_

_like a simple question looking for an answer_

_Now I am the whale listening to some inner call_

_swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore._

We started dancing at that moment, once we started singing that song. It was wrong, I know, but it felt right. At that moment, Blainely called me. I told her where we were; she was mad that I had not called her sooner.

"So...this is goodbye, right Chris?" She looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Well..." I didn't know how to answer her. "I'm dating your sister."

"So I'll see you again soon!" Emily leapt up to me, hugging me tightly. "We can jam another time!"

"Yeah." I smiled at her. That's how it all started. With singing...

Every relationship I have ever had started with me mooding the girl, making promises I knew I'd never keep, bragging about stuff I didn't actually have. But with Emily, I didn't need that. She and I just sang together. It was fun.

It was fun.

Until that moment, I never had fun with any woman until the clothes came off. This felt weird. It felt new.

It felt refreshing. It felt invigorating.

And I was scared.


End file.
